


Attractive Wonder

by NegativeDiva



Category: Dankira!!! - Boys be DANCING!- (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, I don't know how to tag..., May have some romance later..., Multi, Slice of Life, Urban Fantasy, Youkai, kinda.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativeDiva/pseuds/NegativeDiva
Summary: Being asked for his parents to go to Tokyo and train to become the next priest in their shrine, Miki Nozomu finds himself in a very hard training. However during a break, a mysterious silver fox that was hurt in the road to the shrine is brought to the boy and unwanted visits come to haunt him after the incident. Now, the boy is divided on wanting to live his normal life as a party animal teenager and training to be able to maintain peace over his city.
Kudos: 3





	1. In the Night that Can't Be Seen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaosM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaosM/gifts).



> Hello and Welcome to another chaos of fanfic that I've started ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ 
> 
> I know I have to finish Heartbeat Blast, but for the past month, I've been thinking about this theme with Mikki after seeing one fanart or two of him with youkais Soma and Seito., but my main reason to start writing this was actually B.M.C.!  
> I'm actually planning on doing a list on my researches about B.M.C. relation to youkais, because they are very strong (mainly Ginko) and the similarties on this just kept me pushing to write about it!!
> 
> This probably will take a bit of time to get updated, because unlike Heartbeat Blast thins one takes a LOT of research to make, from Youkai behaviors to Japan history and legends!
> 
> So before anything, please be patient with me and enjoy! (o_ _)ﾉ彡☆

Being the one of the youngest children of a priest usually wouldn't mean anything, having two older sisters to take over the duties of their temple was priority at that time, but he ended up not being able to get this free pass that easily. His family really wanted him to take over the shrine as well and with this he was sent for training by himself. 

Having this sort of freedom to do what he wanted since no one was supervising him was quite nice, he went to school, he made friends and he would go to parties at night to enjoy his life at the fullest, because Miki Nozomu loved partying more than anything else. The freedom didn't take so long as around middle of spring a guy from his school called Minamoto Mitsukuni had come to his temple. And that's when he discovered… His parents had planned everything to make sure his training would be okay. 

Mitsukuni wasn't a bad person, he didn't enjoy their routine. Waking up too early, training until school hours, go back and learning even more and at night he would be exhausted with so much training that not even strength to go to party he would have. Nozomu didn't want to live this life and it was like this he asked Mitsukuni for a bit of a break… He didn't feel that well with training and the routine was too heavy on him, and with Golden Week coming he really wanted to take a break and do other stuff as well. Just as expected the blue haired guy was quite understanding and said that a break would be even good to him as he actually was teaching some friends on his father's dojo. 

With that, Nozomu had planned the next week to be of partying all night, but everything changed once one of his friends came desperately to the shrine.

"Mikki!" Hearing his nickname being called the brunette turned to the owner of the voice who was none other than a redhead with very spiky hair, in his hands he carried a silver fox

"Kenken? What is the meaning of this?!"

"I found this guy on the road! He is very hurt! You think we can help him?!"

"What?!"

Usually Mikki wouldn't expect Tsubaki Kento to be so caring towards an animal that resembled a bit to a dog, but seeing that the poor fox was still alive but very injured they brought it inside the shrine and quickly started to take care of it. It didn't take so long for them to be able to clean the wound and bandage it a bit and so while looking over the hurt animal a small bit of conversation had started 

"What we should do with it?" Kento said while gathering a bit of courage to pat the silver fur of the animal

"I don't know, I don't think I will spend that much time here to begin with, Kenken…" 

Thinking about the deed of the redhead, the light brown haired boy started to wonder how Kento came to do this. Usually the boy was very impulsive and hot headed, but something that was remarking of him was his fears of dogs. He didn't understood why he had so much fear of even small dogs but it was almost a phobia, and this prompted Nozomu to think how he was able to even touch a fox that reminded so much a dog sometimes.

"How you found it?"

"Huh?"

"The fox… How you got to it, Kenken?"

"It… Was on the way to the temple…" he started explaining while passing his fingers through the fur "I was coming here to call you to eat at Billy's Burger and then I saw this guy very hurt on the road…"

No matter how he kept thinking, the voice of his friend was quite melancholic and he couldn't ignore the amount of courage of taking a fox in hands with so much danger of being hurt…

Even if Mikki wished to go on parties he couldn't exactly ignore the wish of Kento to keep taking care of the hurt animal and with a deep sigh, Nozomu finally decided to announce his decision.

"I can watch over it to see how it heals!"

"Huh?! You sure Mikki?!"

"Yeah, Mitsu already gave me a break, so no problem★"

"Man! You are great! I will ask my brother if I can stay here during Golden Week so we can watch over it together! I really want to see this guy getting better!"

"You are always welcomed, Kenken! Nyaha!" Doing his infamous pose he gave a very excited smile to his friend who also seemed more cheerful and energetic than before. 

The boy didn't mind spending time with his best friend and having fun, and if it would make Kento feel better, Nozomu was going to do what he could to help the fox to get better. 

One day later, the redhead came prepared to sleep there for the entire week. He wondered why Kento's brother usually would ask him to send candies to Mikki, but he never would complain, he loved it. He quickly prepared his room to accommodate his friend and the week started. They would play, dance, talk, take care of the fox, they even named it Vega to don't keep calling it fox all the time.

Day after day, Vega would quickly heal his wound and around the third day, it was being able to walk around a bit and enjoyed the company of the boys a lot. It would usually stick to Kento at days, but at nights it would snuck over Mikki's bed to lay and sleep there. Seeing how close it was becoming to them and seeing how Kento had so much fun feeding Vega and playing with it as it quickly recovered, the brunette's heart felt a bit of a pinch. He wondered if they could keep the fox… It was a wild animal, after all… It couldn't be kept at home right? 

He didn't want to remind that to the redhead and that night Nozomu sunk on the bed with his heart feeling even more heavier to feel the fur of their new friend brushing on his back. But even so, he fell asleep.

The silence of the temple was quite eerie at nights and this one felt specially eerie. A very strong wind was blowing, causing some woods to make noises. The future priest didn't felt it, he didn't heard the wood noises, he was fast asleep… 

**_CRACRAAA!_ **

And so, the boy's green eyes quickly opened. The sound of a crane's scream outside the shrine made him wake up and turn to see a figure with wings looming over he and Vega. He quickly took Vega in his arms and tried to run out of his room. The entire situation woke Kento up who got scared with the figure running after Mikki. 

Quickly running into one of the rooms with Vega, he took some paper and quickly wrote something on it… He may mostly not pay attention to Mitsukuni's lessons, but at the very least this one he could remember. After quickly finished writing it on the paper, the figure opened the door of the room to be quickly presented with a ofuda over his head. 

It screamed loudly showing to the boy that it had worked somehow. His guesses over winged figure proved him to be right…

It was a youkai.

"What is the meaning behind this?!" It said somehow very angry "Why there is a priest in this shrine?! It wasn't supposed to even have humans here"

“H-Huh?!”

Scared by the winged youkai in front of him, Nozomu tried to take the fox once again in his arms to escape but before he could do much, the youkai took him by his arm and threw him back on the ground with all the strength he had left. Seeing the youkai approach he squeezed the fox waiting for it to end it already.

“Rentaro!”

“...!!” the startle came from both sides as a deep and powerful voice echoed all over the room. It kept a silence until the youkai spoke “Ginko, but…”

As the youkai tried to approach Nozomu, he felt his arm being pulled. Turning to see who was behind, there was a very scared, but still trying to maintain strong, Kento. From far, Mikki could see the redhead face of fear to be face to face with a youkai like this. 

"I won't let you touch him!" He said between various stutters, still trembling out of fear of the monster

"You're too loud." With that pronounce of the Youkai, he took his hand to the boy's neck "Shut up." 

"Release him! Rentaro!" Again the deep and strong voice stopped the winged youkai quickly on the spot. He quickly looked at the fox as if asked what was the meaning of this, however no words were needed "Don't involve them in this."

"... Vega?"

At first, Nozomu just thought his job as a priest of the shrine would be nothing but a bunch of duties to protect the place and just keep it in order, he didn't believed exactly that youkais existed or that he would fight them… However, the fox in his hands and the winged boy in front of him spoke something else, this was more than real.

"My bad." Vega quickly jumped out of Mikki's tight embrace "I should had told you that sooner." As it spoke, the fox quickly grew to a bigger size and the amount of tails Vega had went from one to at least five. There was no doubt, that fox was an actual Kitsune. 

"W-What is that?!" Kento screamed seeing the fox he had helped to double his size

"My name is Habashiri Ginko. I had been living around this shrine together with Rentaro for a while. We recently got separated and he came to search for me."

The shock of everything he heard just didn't added up to anything. Nozomu felt like if a truck had just hit him and now he couldn't recover exactly. Seeing that both of the boys weren't doing well, the fox took the one named Rentaro in his mouth, separating him from Kento, and told them to sleep, as it would be better to explain everything at morning. 

A lot of worries Mikki had earlier that day were quickly forgotten by the threat of having dangerous youkais like those inside his shrine. What would guarantee that they wouldn't try to eat him and Kento? What would guarantee that this wasn't real? Wanting to prevent himself from anything, the boy took one last piece of paper to his room and quickly wrote on it once more, placing the seal at the door of his room and going back to his bed.


	2. Welcome, A New Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (o_ _)ﾉ彡☆ I've come with a new chapter for you all!  
> I'm kinda hyped with this actually! I hope you all enjoy this!!

His eyes opened to the light of the day. Mikki sat on his bed and looked vaguely to the door as if he was still waking up a bit. After stretching, the boy dragged his body out of the bed and slowly walked off the room. A smell of food started to fill the room, the familiar breakfast he usually had before his training schedules… Even if it was familiar, he didn’t smelled it for a while.

As he stepped in the kitchen the familiar scenery was disturbed by two unfamiliar faces inside the room, reminding him of the night from yesterday.

It wasn’t a dream.

“Bon, good morning!” A man with black hair said while putting the food on the table where the two new faces were found and quickly coming to him, caressing the boy’s face while approaching him very closely “I was so worried about you yesterday… When I saw a Tengu entering the house I couldn’t help but scream to warn you”

“Sou-chan… You’re too close…” feeling the hands of the man squeezing him and caressing him as if he checked that he was okay, Mikki kept feeling uncomfortable about how Yagami Soma was so stick to him. 

Looking back to the table now he could properly see the face of the winged youkai from last night, his raven hair and blue outfits mixed so well in the night that he barely could see anything. While on the table he seemed to had hidden his wings and his face didn't had a pleasant mood. On the other chair there was an unknown face, a very tall and build man with silver hair, his yellow eyes quickly looked at him and to the boy it was clear who it was.

"Vega?" 

"Good morning, Miki." 

"... So it wasn't a dream after all…" the boy had let his body sunk in the embrace of Soma who caressed his hair as a way to calm the boy down

"Don't act as if you didn't knew anything about youkais existing." The other one started "You seem to be very familiar with this guy, and don't tell me you didn't know he wasn't a youkai."

"Rentaro!"

He wasn't wrong. Why he should be surprised about Vega being a Kitsune when clearly he all the time knew about Soma? It was right on the first days in the shrine that they had met. He didn't knew at first, but there was a crane outside the shrine and Mikki ended up giving it food everyday, some days later that man appeared in the shrine making the boy food, cleaning the shrine for him and doing all that stuff, he claimed to be someone that his parents had sent, so he never suspected. It didn't took too long for the disguise to fall and for Mikki to discover the crane transforming into the man who had been pampering him all this time. It was still a shock, but it wasn't like Soma was there for kill him or anything… All he wanted was to thank for the boy to take care of him, and it's not like he was some sort of ancient youkai.

"It's… Different… Sou-chan… Wasn't that threatening…" hearing the answer of the boy, the silver haired man looked quite angry to the raven boy.

"Don't worry, Bon…" caressing his hair the crane started to whisper a very soft voice in order to calm him down

"Miki, I wanted to talk with you." Interrupting the calming moment, Vega… no… Ginko had spoke 

"... Talk?" He nodded his head to answer "Ah… Sure…" 

"Since Yagami seem to be living with you, I wanted to ask if I could stay here as well."

"What?" The entire kitchen spoke in chorus, not understanding what were his intentions.

"I got used to stay with you and Tsubaki. You guys also took care of me when I was hurt, so I would like to return the favor" not knowing how to answer the question, Nozomu stayed in a very awkward silence while squeezing the cloths of Soma's clothes. Not waiting much for the future priest's answer, Ginko kept talking "Of course, Rentaro will live with me as well."

"I never agreed with this, Ginko!"

"You won't get rid of the seal like this, Rentaro."

"The seal?"

Remembering the night from yesterday, when the youkai was following him, Nozomu had put an ofuda on his head, that was still found there. He heard Rentaro sigh very loudly as if he was done with this entire situation and just said that he would do anything Ginko wanted to do. Looking back to the priest, Ginko's eyes looked as if he was pleading for a place to belong and just like he couldn't say no to Soma, he wasn't able to say no to both of them. 

"But… We have some conditions."

"Sure. What that would be?"

"... First try to act as humans while here, people visit this shrine still and it won't be very pleasing to see a winged person and a five tail fox roaming around" at the sound of Mikki's proposal, Rentaro clicked his tongue and Ginko was quick to say he understood "If you need help with it, Sou-chan is always around the shrine and the ladies enjoy him a lot★ So, you can always ask him!"

"Asking help for a younger bakemono, huh… this will be interesting" 

"There are things that both of us can learn from each other, Ginko ♥"

"Second… Not trying to eat me… Not trying to kill me…" Even if it sounded as a joke, this was a very real concern of the boy, principally if he remembers everything Mitsukuni had taught him, Youkais are dangerous and will eat human as a meal if they can.

"I don't eat humans for a while, but I understand your concern." Hearing the remark of Ginko just made Mikki curl on Soma's arms out of fear "Is there anything else?"

"... That's mostly it… During night you can turn into your normal form if it feels more comfortable, but you won't be allowed in my room…"

"We won't eat you, you probably taste bad." As the boy spoke in fear, the younger looking youkai quickly made sure to tease him, making Nozomu quickly curl more inside Soma’s embrace

Ginko's yellow eyes looked again to the younger one who did a not pleasant face back to him. This was right on the time someone else appeared on the kitchen, Kento just had woke up and moved to see where Nozomu was to find not only him but at least more three people inside there.

His green eyes at first widened at the sight of the Youkai who attacked them yesterday, but looking at the second person in the table he felt his face get a bit warm only to see the man looking back to him with a smile and saying "Good Morning, Tsubaki" to him with such a deep and soft voice. His body just felt stuck in place, his eyes even forgot to look for Mikki with that sight and with his reaction, Soma just started to giggle a bit.

"Kenken?"

"M-M-M-M-MIKKI!!! W-Who is—"

"It's Vega…"

To the sound of the shocking news seeing that the huge man in the table was none other then the fox they helped not long ago, Kento just felt like screaming a bit with all the confusion.

"Tsubaki? My bad, this is all my fault. I should explain to you this."

After some time trying to calm the redhead and eating what they had, all of them had sit on the terrace as they watched the crane sweeping the entrance of the shrine. 

Ginko soon started to explain to the redhead who they were and what exactly he was doing on the day he was found by the human. Hearing the story about the fight that had hurt the fox made Kento a bit calmer, but he couldn't keep so much chill remembering that someone who had hurt both he and Mikki was so close to the priest right now. 

"I'm okay with Vega but… what is this guy doing here?!"

"It's not like I wanted to be here"

"So just move!!"

"Tsubaki, it's okay. He is staying with me."

Noticing better on the boy's head he could identify the seal that the brunette had done and put on his room that other night. It meant that probably the only reason for why the youkai was around was to take that seal off his head. It was very soon confirmed as the raven haired boy looked to Nozomu and asked when he pretended to take off that seal from his head.

“Oh… Right… Is just taking out, right?”

“... Yeah. There is nothing fancy, just do it.”

“A-Are you sure? I usually don’t pay attention to this sort of stuff… So I don’t want to hurt you”

“Just do it already!” 

Without thinking twice, Mikki closed his eyes and quickly took the ofuda off the boy’s head, he gave a small sigh of relief and quickly let his body lay on the ground for a bit. It felt like Rentaro was finally able to rest, he took deep breaths before finally closing his eyes and falling asleep right there.

Not understanding much what just happened, the brunette turned to the fox youkai who gave a sigh before start to explain.

“He couldn’t sleep last night. It’s common for Rentaro to sleep at this hour, but he is mostly tired from trying to release himself of the seal…”

“Oh… It must be really annoying to him…”

“Yes, it mostly is…”

“Well, he deserved it.” The redhead said in a mocking tone

The day occurred as normal, people would visit the shrine and talk with Mikki, girls would round themselves around Soma in order to get a bit of attention and flirts from the man, some young people would come to talk with Kento, making Ginko understand those were his friends, and some people would even come up to him and ask who they were and if they were helping Nozomu in his training to be a priest. The fox of course lied, saying he was teaching the boy and the other one by him was his son who was actually a good friend of both Kento and Nozomu, which people actually found cute.

From time to time, people would ask Kento about his brother as well and those questions were enough to fill Ginko in a lot of things about humans, the boys and this shrine as well. Acting as a human wasn’t exactly that hard for him, there were times they would do it in order to find food or anything. This prompted Ginko to stand up from where he was sitting and go to talk with Mikki, asking if there was anything he could do to help the boy around the shrine. Trying to avoid making him work or anything, the boy answered that for now he had everything under control so there was no need to worry.

Day went by, and it was already end of afternoon when Soma and Mikki said goodbye to the last few people around the shrine. The boy ran to the terrace where Ginko watched over Rentaro’s sleeping body who just was about to wake up.

“Thank you for the help ☆ ” With a cheerful smile, he approached “Good morning for you too, Renren”

“... Renren?” Rentaro confusedly looked at the brunette 

“Hm! I usually give nicknames to people! I’m quite good at thinking on those!” he looked to Ginko “I’m still getting used to your name, since I’ve been calling you Vega all this time, but I’m going to start calling you GinGin ☆”

“... Please, don’t give me weird nicknames.” He heard the giggles of Mikki and sighed as he didn’t think he could fight him

“Well… I hope it wasn’t that bad… Usually when I’m with my friends we spend time at home playing as well! So, maybe you guys can have something to don’t get bored!”

Looking to the boy the youkais looked at each other and sighed as they agreed on taking some lessons on what the boy did at home as humans. Soma walked in as well, promising them a big dinner and just like that, one quiet day was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ˙꒳˙ ) Soma's story will play a bigger role later on the story, so wait a bit for more of him Fufufu~  
> I hope you all enjoyed and see you all later on!!


	3. Charming Domination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ Just some very good daily stuff chapter focused on Gingin!!

It was already the end of Golden Week, Kento had came back home by the request of his brother and now Nozomu had spent time with the youkais a bit more than the usual. Of course, he was used to the crane, however the Kitsune and the claimed Tengu were different from the caring motherly nature of Soma.

Both were quite closed and didn’t talk much and he had a bit of a struggle to talk with them, but somehow the priest was able to show some of the things he did as human and he had to say… Rentaro enjoyed a lot of things… He got his hands on the game that Mikki had at home and it was enough to make the winged youkai to play over and over again to the point, just like today, the brunette would wake up to Rentaro playing games.

Seeing the predicted image, he just left it be and didn’t made any sounds as he had promised to make the grocery shop for Soma that day. After a shower and changing to some of his most trending outfits, Mikki sneakily tried to go out without disturbing neither the gamer Tengu who was immersed in the game to actually care and the sleeping fox at the entrance.

The later, however, opened his eyes to the sound of Nozomu opening the door and soon asking where the boy was heading to.

“Ah… Sorry, Gingin! I woke you up!”

“Are you going out?”

“Oh… Yeah! Since Golden Week is ending, Sou-chan asked me to go Grocery Shopping! Because while I’m at school he is mostly busy with cleaning the shrine and the house, he doesn’t have much time to go out…”

“... I see.” As the boy was about to head off the fox turned into his human form, hiding his tails and ears. “I’ll be coming with you”

“... EH?!” 

“Is there any problem?”

Looking over the outfits the Kitsune wore, Mikki gave a sigh and took him to a spare room they had in the shrine. It seemed to be clean still, probably to the efforts of the crane, but at the same time it didn’t felt like anyone ever used that room. The boy went to some wardrobe there was and from inside he took some outfits. 

“You will just need to change clothes” he said while uncovering it with the dust it had “My family used to come here, but my father kinda forgot some clothes here… Sou-chan uses them, so I don’t know how good it will be on you…”

“... Hm.” He started to undress from his traditional outfits in order to change to the clothes Mikki gave him, making the human look back so the fox could dress up with a bit of privacy at least... “I’m done… It’s a bit tight.”

“I would guess so… Gingin’s body is very big so…”

With that out of the way, Nozomu noted to himself that maybe he should get some outfits for Ginko and Rentaro as if they wished to go out they wouldn’t need to wear their traditional outfits. 

Walking around the city with Ginko was actually quite funny, people who met him would ask what was his relationship with the boy and the fox would answer that he was simply a teacher or a caretaker, while this didn’t happen he would caught the fox looking over something he found interesting. After taking everything they needed, Mikki started to think it was a good thing to have brought the kitsune with him as the amount of bags he had to carry ended up being more than he expected. 

“Let’s take a break! I still have one more thing to do, but let’s stop to eat something!”

“Sure.”

“... Is there anything Gingin likes in special?” with this, a bit of silence was installed while the youkai started to think a little bit 

“I remember once… I was walking nearby one shrine…” Mikki nodded hearing the story “And this young girl had something with her… She gave me a pat and asked for blessings, probably thinking I was a fox of Inari… And she gave me what she had… It was a sushi… A fried tofu sushi”

“... Ah! Inarizushi!” For a single moment Mikki was sure he saw the blank and quite unfriendly look of Ginko turn into a childish and curious eyes “There is a restaurant nearby here where we can eat! Let’s go!”

Entering the restaurant, the brunette took the fox by his hand and sat them in one of the tables. The silver haired man didn’t took a lot to put his eyes on the name of the sushi he talked to Nozomu just now. 

“You going to ask for it?” just with a nod, Ginko answered to the boy who tapped into some sort of screen on the wall close to the table.

Still a bit impressed by the screen, he didn’t even noticed when the sushis came to their table. Seeing the confused fox on the table the boy gave a giggle thinking it was quite funny to see the confusion of someone who didn’t know that much of their world.

Looking to the table, the man spotted some sort of bottles to which he took some and started to read about it. He wondered if this was some sort of sauce before taking some of the sushi and drowning it on the red liquid. Noticing what he was doing, Mikki quickly tried to stop him, but before he could ever do something it was already too late and Ginko had already put it on his mouth… For his surprise, the man didn't seemed to be affected by it.

"Hm? Why you were worried, Miki?"

"Ah… It's because…" the boy took the bottle and quickly read the label in very big letters saying 'Tabasco' to which he looked back at the man who seemed to be liking how it tasted. "... Gingin liked it?"

"Yeah, it actually enhance the taste of it!" With a small smile he took the bottle again in his hand and dyed the sushi in red once again with the sauce to which Nozomu watched in surprise and just made a mental note to himself that he probably should buy some Tabasco to Ginko later on. 

After the meal, the fox followed the brunette around the town. They went from store to store until one was finally good enough for the boy and he entered there together with the silver haired one. It was a clothing store, filled with all sort of outfits for male and female humans. A clerk approached them asking if they could help to which Mikki quickly answered for them saying yes, and which were the biggest size of clothes they had around, looking to the man carrying the bags the lady was fast to notice the boy was talking about Ginko and took them to the side of the store where they had clothes big enough to fit Ginko's body. From there he took some outfits and asked the man to see what were good or not, not wanting to take long there, he had choose some that he thought were actually cool, one of his favorites actually had a very nice drawing of a fox in it.

Paying the clothes, Nozomu and him directed themselves to their house, with Ginko wanting to ask why they stopped for the outfits. He watched the boy who kept humming some song all the way back and once they stepped inside the shrine the fox spoke at once.

"Miki, what are the outfits for?"

"Ah! For Sou-chan it's easy to get outfits since my father's spare clothes fit his body, Renren is also about my size so I can give him some of my outfits, but Gingin is quite big so it was better if we got some outfits to mix better outside!"

"... You didn't had to… But thank you."

"No need to thanks★"

After arriving and giving the groceries to Soma, the crane warned about the sleeping Tengu inside the living room. Nozomu told Ginko to try the outfits he bought while he would take care of Rentaro. He did as the priest said and went to change, while the boy took some covers and pillows and went to the living room to at least make the Youkai a bit comfortable. 

Seeing the body of the boy in the ground with the controller in his chest, he couldn't resist to take his phone and take some pictures of the scene. He actually looked like a normal human like this and that was actually funny. Mikki approached the Youkai, lifting his body a little to put the pillow under his head, however the feeling of something soft under his head woke up the raven haired boy. Who kept staring at the priest in silence.

"Sorry! I didn't want to wake you up!" Seeing no answer from the Youkai he kept trying "I just thought you would sleep better if you were comfortable so— AH!" In a quick move, the Tengu pulled Mikki down to him, laying the boy where he was before and putting his body over him while holding his hands strongly and staring the boy with his cold purple eyes "Renren?!"

"You know? I don't play with people like you for a while." He kept approaching from the boy who tried to struggle to get out

"Renren! Stop!! I told you to don't try to—"

"Huh? You told me and Ginko to don't attack or eat you… I don't plan to do this, I can have fun other ways as well…" hearing the Tengu's words the green eyes of the poor human widened and tears started to fell down from it. He closed down his eyes, afraid of what was about to come and not being able to fight back Rentaro's strength, but instead everything he felt was the body of the Tengu to drop over him and just lay there.

"... R…. Renren?" Still trying to recover from the startle he had just now, Mikki looked better to see the Tengu's face resting close to his

"Shut up, you wanted me to sleep in something comfortable, so be a good pillow and stay quiet."

Not understanding that, Mikki couldn't help but stay there as Rentaro quickly fell asleep right there, using him as nothing but a mattress. He could hear the sleeping noises of the Tengu very close to his ear and with this the boy tried to slowly move him to his side leaving him to lay on the pillow he got. Lying down by his side, Mikki watched a bit and started to think that maybe Youkais weren't actually that scary at all. Rentaro seemed very quiet and his peaceful face sleeping was quite pretty, and Ginko even if cold, was very curious and quite soft. He gave a tired giggle as his eyes started to get heavy and before Nozomu could notice, there he was resting a bit nearby Rentaro, both sharing the small space they had on the pillow.


	4. Unreal Communication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆  
> Took me long enough!! But here it is!!  
> Hope you all enjoy!!

After classes coming back, Mikki's training also started again. The boy wasn't exactly happy with it as it meant waking up earlier to train in waterfalls and later on studying. The worst part about it is that now he actually had to pay attention, since if youkais kept appearing on his shrine, he should know the basics to protect himself, so hearing Mitsukuni was a must.

The morning trainings were over and both of them headed to the school. He wished to keep in contact with Soma and the others to see how it was going in his shrine, but unfortunately he couldn't do much. 

"You actually worked better than the usual, Miki! I'm very proud of you! Indeed the rest was good for both of us!!" Hearing Mitsukuni's words, Nozomu couldn't help but remember the flashbacks of all Golden Week, from Kento finding the fox, to the Tengu, to the fox being an actual youkai as well… He looked at his mentor for a bit as if he wanted to talk about it and the blue haired one seemed to notice it very quick "Hm? What is the matter, Miki? Is there something you have to tell?"

"Actually…"

"MICKEEEEY!!" The loud voice of Kento echoed on the school's hallway as the redhead approached them and jumped on him "I WAS WAITING FOR YOU!"

"Kenken! What is that!"

"Ken-chan can't keep calm! I told him and Reiji about a rumor and that was his reaction!" A blonde girl approached the group followed by another blue haired one boy with glasses.

"Sorry for the disturbing, Miki-san. Tsubaki-san seemed to get a bit uneasy with Hira-san’s story!”

With a weird and quite worried face, Kento still was hugging the brunette making Nozomu wonder what was the meaning behind all this. With a sigh, the blonde girl fixed her two buns and started to explain a story that she had heard.

“The one who told me was actually Ken-chan’s brother... There seem to be a cat, that when it appears in houses and stores, the place will end up on fire minutes after… He said that people are saying it’s some sort of shinigami or something…” 

“S-Shinigami…?”

“I don’t know much about the cat part, but indeed a lot of houses and stores had been burning recently.” Reiji adjusted his glasses as he spoke. “People are thinking it may be some sort of outlet, but nothing had been confirmed until now.”

Hearing the news, Mikki could feel his body start to shake a bit, to make things even better he heard the whispering voice of Kento, just as shaky as he was right now, asking him something that he didn’t want to think for a moment.

“Hey, you don’t think that it’s another youkai right? Vega-san doesn’t know anything about it does he?”

“... D-Do you think it could be?”

With the sound of the bell, they all went to their classes, but no matter how much he tried to focus on what the teacher said, Nozomu’s mind would doze off to a pile of thoughts. The story of the cat, the fact Ginko and Rentaro may know a lot of youkais roaming around the city… He was quite scared right now… And he didn’t know how to react to it.

“Mickey!” his thoughts suddenly stopped with the loud voice of his friend

“Mei-chan! Oboro? What is it?”

“I-It’s almost time to go… Mitsukuni is waiting for us outside…”

“Ah! I didn’t even notice what time was it!” He tried to laugh it off, but the blonde girl didn’t seemed too pleased with his answer

“You didn’t seem to notice anything at all! I tried to call you a lot today, but you were so off!! Are you feeling okay, Mickey?”

“... Y-Yeah, I am! Sorry for worrying Mei-chan, I just didn’t sleep that well today!” He took Oboro’s hand “We are going now!”

Without waiting for any answer of Mei, the brunette quickly disappeared from the classroom meeting Mitsukuni and their other friend, Yukari, outside. He didn't feel like answering to Mei what was in his mind, she didn't needed to know about an almost 2 meters tall fox and a very temperamental Tengu inside his shrine had been worrying him. 

Walking to the shrine, Mikki felt his mind doze off again remember the cat rumor that the blonde girl had told him about. He tried to brush it off, Kento had told him a bunch of times how his brother liked this stuff and sometimes just wanted to scare him, maybe it was just an outlet like Reiji said.

Stepping up inside the shrine, Nozomu's green eyes fell on the silver fox lying nearby the entrance not in his human form. It was still shrine visiting time and Soma also wasn't seen anywhere. 

"Ah! I didn't know Miki-senpai had a fox in his shrine!" Yukari approached the fox 

"H-Hm!! Kenken found it very hurt on the road to here so he took it to the shrine and we took care of it together… Now it just lives here★" trying his best approach so none of the boys could be suspicious, the brunette kept his cheerful voice as much as he could, but seeing Ginko like this when people still were around was giving him some goosebumps.

"Oh! Could it be one of Inari's foxes?!" The blue haired one said, noticing he had nothing to give to the silver fox as a gift "I have no offers for it!! Ah! Forgive me!"

"Mitsu, I think Vega may not be one…"

Watching the younger boy pat the fox, the alert eyes of the priest scanned the shrine for any sign of the Tengu. He didn't found the Youkai around, making him think maybe the boy was sleeping! He usually spent nights playing games he had on his living room, so he felt a bit relaxed. 

However gust of wind disturbed everything, it was unusual even for the tall place they were at that moment. A figure quickly landed behind Mikki, with Mitsukuni recognizing the silhouette of the wings very quickly.

"Miki Nozomu!" The voice behind the boy, startled all of them, making the blue haired boy get in position to fight and taking the arm of the brunette, who was still in the shrine's entrance, to pull him inside and protect him "I was searching you all th—"

"Evil spirit! Be gone!!"

"MITSU! WAIT!! RENREN! FLY!!" Hearing the warn of the boy, the Tengu flew away with another gust of wind. Nozomu held Mitsukuni's arm with all the strength he had which were not enough, but it gave Rentaro enough time to go away.

Confused on the action of the brunette, the master wondered if the boy didn't know with what he was dealing with. He looked over both Yukari and Oboro who were in shock and realized that the fox nearby the purple haired one was awake. He screamed to the boy move far from it, and hearing his master's orders he moved near to Oboro who kept not understanding what was going on.

"Miki! Who are those people!" Hearing the fox talk, was enough to startle the trio, but not enough to make Mitsukuni back off from a fight

"They are the ones who train me! Wait! Mitsu! Please calm down!"

"So, you ARE an Inari fox… or are you a malevolent Kitsune?!"

"I don't go along with those foxes, I work on my own."

"Please… Mitsu! Gingin!!"

"So, you were trying to take his life away?!"

"Miki helped me to recover, I'm here to thank him."

"There is no way this could be it!"

"MITSU! GINGIN! I SAID STOP!"

The unusual scream of the brunette startled all the people inside there. A crane approached the group and nuzzled against the boy's face a little bit, warping his long neck around Mikki as a bit of a hug to which the brunette was quick to answer back. 

"Well, I guess Rentaro had blew up our cover… It's better if we explain to them, Bon…"

"T-The crane is also one?!" The dark brown haired boy said for all the group who kept shocked to see it.

"Yes…" it took away his long neck and slowly it started to turn into a man, black and wavy hair, long eyelashes, yellowish brown eyes, he looked quite beautiful. He wrapped his arms around Nozomu once more caressing his hair softly "Please, don't blame Bon or the others on this… Bon is a good boy and just wanted to help us… And we are all here to pay back his kindness"

"I don't have plans on cursing someone who saved my life. I'm eternally grateful to Miki and more than anything I will protect him from others." 

Hearing the words from the two youkais, Mitsukuni didn't know if he should feel convinced or not, there was still a third youkai around. This third youkai landed nearby the fox, and noticing all of them were all waiting him to say anything, he just gave a deep sigh and started talking.

"I don't care about it, I'm just here because of Ginko. But you shouldn't worry about him, this boy was able to put my powers down for one night and still keeps us out of his room, so he should be fine."

The blue haired human gave a confused look to Mikki, who explained what exactly happened. As much as it didn't exactly eased Mitsukuni's worries about a youkai being around, he was at least more comfortable with the fact Nozomu was actually learning about it.

"Hm. I still not very convinced, but knowing that you can defend yourself, I will let them out off the hook this time."

"Thanks, Mitsu!!"

"BUT! Now your training will be even more extensive!!"

"WAIT WHAT? Noo!!!"

With a bit of whining of Mikki, the boys started their training. With Soma offering drinks that he learned how to do as a refresh during breaks and Ginko being an actual helper on some practices he knew. Seeing that neither the fox neither the crane were harm to Mikki and actually wanted to help his training as a priest, the master calmed down a bit, however the Tengu was an odd member still.

"Well! The training is over for today! I see now why you were doing so much better than the other days!"

"Hm…Sorry, Mitsu… I actually wanted to tell you about this earlier…" he received a very strong pat on his back that actually made him walk a little further

"WAHAHAHA! You shouldn't be sorry! It's a good thing you have people to support you!" Hearing the warm laugh of Mitsukuni actually gave the boy a bit of an ease about the entire situation, making him smile again "Now! I will be heading with those two home!"

"A-Aah… You can take Yukari-kun home, Mitsukuni… I actually have something to do now…" Oboro shyly said, not wanting to talk much about what he had to do.

"Oh! Be careful then, Obo-kun~! Walking alone may be dangerous!"

Nodding his head to Mikki's warn, the boy said goodbye to everyone and went ahead down the stairs. Mitsukuni thanked Ginko for the help and also bid goodbye to everyone. Nozomu was left with the youkais once again, but this time looking back to them he actually felt a bit more calm. The boy gave a smile to them and hugged Soma, who said he would be doing the dinner now. 

Inside the house, Mikki took off the ofuda from his door for the first time in a week. This allowed Ginko to take over his bed again, which made him actually happy, since he enjoyed sleeping with him back when he was just Vega. After dinner, Mikki took a shower and went back to his room to find a new person inside.

"How do you mess with it?" Rentaro laid on the ground while having Mikki's phone on his hand. The boy sat by his side and unlocked the phone showing the Tengu how to use it "Hm… Seems easy…"

"Why you were searching for me today?"

"Hm? Ah, I already ended all the games you had…" He said tapping on the menu of the phone scanning it searching for a game "I wanted you to get more."

"We can go out tomorrow to find a game for you!" He laid next to the Tengu watching him searching for a game, Nozomu tapped on one app and it opened a screen "I usually play this one!"

"... Hmm? What is it?"

"You see it says online? It's a game you play with others! You create your character and you level up to be able to do some missions and also you can fight others! There is a lot to do!"

"... Seems interesting, I may give a try.”

Nozomu entered in his account for the tengu who used one of his characters to learn how to play. With the guidance of the brunette, he was quick to catch it up and soon was playing even better than the boy. They spent a time like this until suddenly Mikki's phone started to sound and vibrate. The screen changed startling Rentaro a bit and waking up Ginko because of the song. Noticing who was calling him, the priest took the phone from Rentaro's hands and sat down answering the call

“Sei-kun? That’s rare for you to call me! Something happened?”

“M-Miki-kun!” He heard some coughs “There was a fire in an apartment of our building…” while he heard the coughing keep going “Kento… He is on the ambulance right now…”


	5. No Need to Worry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've notice that what I wanted to do for next chapter may not be able to happen, so I'll be posting now this new chapter!  
> Please forgive me for what will happen in this chapter ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

After classes coming back, Mikki's training also started again. The boy wasn't exactly happy with it as it meant waking up earlier to train in waterfalls and later on studying. The worst part about it is that now he actually had to pay attention, since if youkais kept appearing on his shrine, he should know the basics to protect himself, so hearing Mitsukuni was a must.

The morning trainings were over and both of them headed to the school. He wished to keep in contact with Soma and the others to see how it was going in his shrine, but unfortunately he couldn't do much. 

"You actually worked better than the usual, Miki! I'm very proud of you! Indeed the rest was good for both of us!!" Hearing Mitsukuni's words, Nozomu couldn't help but remember the flashbacks of all Golden Week, from Kento finding the fox, to the Tengu, to the fox being an actual youkai as well… He looked at his mentor for a bit as if he wanted to talk about it and the blue haired one seemed to notice it very quick "Hm? What is the matter, Miki? Is there something you have to tell?"

"Actually…"

"MICKEEEEY!!" The loud voice of Kento echoed on the school's hallway as the redhead approached them and jumped on him "I WAS WAITING FOR YOU!"

"Kenken! What is that!"

"Ken-chan can't keep calm! I told him and Reiji about a rumor and that was his reaction!" A blonde girl approached the group followed by another blue haired one boy with glasses.

"Sorry for the disturbing, Miki-san. Tsubaki-san seemed to get a bit uneasy with Hira-san’s story!”

With a weird and quite worried face, Kento still was hugging the brunette making Nozomu wonder what was the meaning behind all this. With a sigh, the blonde girl fixed her two buns and started to explain a story that she had heard.

“The one who told me was actually Ken-chan’s brother... There seem to be a cat, that when it appears in houses and stores, the place will end up on fire minutes after… He said that people are saying it’s some sort of shinigami or something…” 

“S-Shinigami…?”

“I don’t know much about the cat part, but indeed a lot of houses and stores had been burning recently.” Reiji adjusted his glasses as he spoke. “People are thinking it may be some sort of outlet, but nothing had been confirmed until now.”

Hearing the news, Mikki could feel his body start to shake a bit, to make things even better he heard the whispering voice of Kento, just as shaky as he was right now, asking him something that he didn’t want to think for a moment.

“Hey, you don’t think that it’s another youkai right? Vega-san doesn’t know anything about it does he?”

“... D-Do you think it could be?”

With the sound of the bell, they all went to their classes, but no matter how much he tried to focus on what the teacher said, Nozomu’s mind would doze off to a pile of thoughts. The story of the cat, the fact Ginko and Rentaro may know a lot of youkais roaming around the city… He was quite scared right now… And he didn’t know how to react to it.

“Mickey!” his thoughts suddenly stopped with the loud voice of his friend

“Mei-chan! Oboro? What is it?”

“I-It’s almost time to go… Mitsukuni is waiting for us outside…”

“Ah! I didn’t even notice what time was it!” He tried to laugh it off, but the blonde girl didn’t seemed too pleased with his answer

“You didn’t seem to notice anything at all! I tried to call you a lot today, but you were so off!! Are you feeling okay, Mickey?”

“... Y-Yeah, I am! Sorry for worrying Mei-chan, I just didn’t sleep that well today!” He took Oboro’s hand “We are going now!”

Without waiting for any answer of Mei, the brunette quickly disappeared from the classroom meeting Mitsukuni and their other friend, Yukari, outside. He didn't feel like answering to Mei what was in his mind, she didn't needed to know about an almost 2 meters tall fox and a very temperamental Tengu inside his shrine had been worrying him. 

Walking to the shrine, Mikki felt his mind doze off again remember the cat rumor that the blonde girl had told him about. He tried to brush it off, Kento had told him a bunch of times how his brother liked this stuff and sometimes just wanted to scare him, maybe it was just an outlet like Reiji said.

Stepping up inside the shrine, Nozomu's green eyes fell on the silver fox lying nearby the entrance not in his human form. It was still shrine visiting time and Soma also wasn't seen anywhere. 

"Ah! I didn't know Miki-senpai had a fox in his shrine!" Yukari approached the fox 

"H-Hm!! Kenken found it very hurt on the road to here so he took it to the shrine and we took care of it together… Now it just lives here★" trying his best approach so none of the boys could be suspicious, the brunette kept his cheerful voice as much as he could, but seeing Ginko like this when people still were around was giving him some goosebumps.

"Oh! Could it be one of Inari's foxes?!" The blue haired one said, noticing he had nothing to give to the silver fox as a gift "I have no offers for it!! Ah! Forgive me!"

"Mitsu, I think Vega may not be one…"

Watching the younger boy pat the fox, the alert eyes of the priest scanned the shrine for any sign of the Tengu. He didn't found the Youkai around, making him think maybe the boy was sleeping! He usually spent nights playing games he had on his living room, so he felt a bit relaxed. 

However gust of wind disturbed everything, it was unusual even for the tall place they were at that moment. A figure quickly landed behind Mikki, with Mitsukuni recognizing the silhouette of the wings very quickly.

"Miki Nozomu!" The voice behind the boy, startled all of them, making the blue haired boy get in position to fight and taking the arm of the brunette, who was still in the shrine's entrance, to pull him inside and protect him "I was searching you all th—"

"Evil spirit! Be gone!!"

"MITSU! WAIT!! RENREN! FLY!!" Hearing the warn of the boy, the Tengu flew away with another gust of wind. Nozomu held Mitsukuni's arm with all the strength he had which were not enough, but it gave Rentaro enough time to go away.

Confused on the action of the brunette, the master wondered if the boy didn't know with what he was dealing with. He looked over both Yukari and Oboro who were in shock and realized that the fox nearby the purple haired one was awake. He screamed to the boy move far from it, and hearing his master's orders he moved near to Oboro who kept not understanding what was going on.

"Miki! Who are those people!" Hearing the fox talk, was enough to startle the trio, but not enough to make Mitsukuni back off from a fight

"They are the ones who train me! Wait! Mitsu! Please calm down!"

"So, you ARE an Inari fox… or are you a malevolent Kitsune?!"

"I don't go along with those foxes, I work on my own."

"Please… Mitsu! Gingin!!"

"So, you were trying to take his life away?!"

"Miki helped me to recover, I'm here to thank him."

"There is no way this could be it!"

"MITSU! GINGIN! I SAID STOP!"

The unusual scream of the brunette startled all the people inside there. A crane approached the group and nuzzled against the boy's face a little bit, warping his long neck around Mikki as a bit of a hug to which the brunette was quick to answer back. 

"Well, I guess Rentaro had blew up our cover… It's better if we explain to them, Bon…"

"T-The crane is also one?!" The dark brown haired boy said for all the group who kept shocked to see it.

"Yes…" it took away his long neck and slowly it started to turn into a man, black and wavy hair, long eyelashes, yellowish brown eyes, he looked quite beautiful. He wrapped his arms around Nozomu once more caressing his hair softly "Please, don't blame Bon or the others on this… Bon is a good boy and just wanted to help us… And we are all here to pay back his kindness"

"I don't have plans on cursing someone who saved my life. I'm eternally grateful to Miki and more than anything I will protect him from others." 

Hearing the words from the two youkais, Mitsukuni didn't know if he should feel convinced or not, there was still a third youkai around. This third youkai landed nearby the fox, and noticing all of them were all waiting him to say anything, he just gave a deep sigh and started talking.

"I don't care about it, I'm just here because of Ginko. But you shouldn't worry about him, this boy was able to put my powers down for one night and still keeps us out of his room, so he should be fine."

The blue haired human gave a confused look to Mikki, who explained what exactly happened. As much as it didn't exactly eased Mitsukuni's worries about a youkai being around, he was at least more comfortable with the fact Nozomu was actually learning about it.

"Hm. I still not very convinced, but knowing that you can defend yourself, I will let them out off the hook this time."

"Thanks, Mitsu!!"

"BUT! Now your training will be even more extensive!!"

"WAIT WHAT? Noo!!!"

With a bit of whining of Mikki, the boys started their training. With Soma offering drinks that he learned how to do as a refresh during breaks and Ginko being an actual helper on some practices he knew. Seeing that neither the fox neither the crane were harm to Mikki and actually wanted to help his training as a priest, the master calmed down a bit, however the Tengu was an odd member still.

"Well! The training is over for today! I see now why you were doing so much better than the other days!"

"Hm…Sorry, Mitsu… I actually wanted to tell you about this earlier…" he received a very strong pat on his back that actually made him walk a little further

"WAHAHAHA! You shouldn't be sorry! It's a good thing you have people to support you!" Hearing the warm laugh of Mitsukuni actually gave the boy a bit of an ease about the entire situation, making him smile again "Now! I will be heading with those two home!"

"A-Aah… You can take Yukari-kun home, Mitsukuni… I actually have something to do now…" Oboro shyly said, not wanting to talk much about what he had to do.

"Oh! Be careful then, Obo-kun~! Walking alone may be dangerous!"

Nodding his head to Mikki's warn, the boy said goodbye to everyone and went ahead down the stairs. Mitsukuni thanked Ginko for the help and also bid goodbye to everyone. Nozomu was left with the youkais once again, but this time looking back to them he actually felt a bit more calm. The boy gave a smile to them and hugged Soma, who said he would be doing the dinner now. 

Inside the house, Mikki took off the ofuda from his door for the first time in a week. This allowed Ginko to take over his bed again, which made him actually happy, since he enjoyed sleeping with him back when he was just Vega. After dinner, Mikki took a shower and went back to his room to find a new person inside.

"How do you mess with it?" Rentaro laid on the ground while having Mikki's phone on his hand. The boy sat by his side and unlocked the phone showing the Tengu how to use it "Hm… Seems easy…"

"Why you were searching for me today?"

"Hm? Ah, I already ended all the games you had…" He said tapping on the menu of the phone scanning it searching for a game "I wanted you to get more."

"We can go out tomorrow to find a game for you!" He laid next to the Tengu watching him searching for a game, Nozomu tapped on one app and it opened a screen "I usually play this one!"

"... Hmm? What is it?"

"You see it says online? It's a game you play with others! You create your character and you level up to be able to do some missions and also you can fight others! There is a lot to do!"

"... Seems interesting, I may give a try.”

Nozomu entered in his account for the tengu who used one of his characters to learn how to play. With the guidance of the brunette, he was quick to catch it up and soon was playing even better than the boy. They spent a time like this until suddenly Mikki's phone started to sound and vibrate. The screen changed startling Rentaro a bit and waking up Ginko because of the song. Noticing who was calling him, the priest took the phone from Rentaro's hands and sat down answering the call

“Sei-kun? That’s rare for you to call me! Something happened?”

“M-Miki-kun!” He heard some coughs “There was a fire in an apartment of our building…” while he heard the coughing keep going “Kento… He is on the ambulance right now…”

  
  
  
  


After hearing what happened to the Tsubaki’s brother, the priest changed his outfits and charged outside the shrine running to the place Kento’s older brother had told him about. Noticeably worried, all the three youkais without understanding followed Mikki to understand what had happened and once they got to the hospital, and saw a redhead on the reception, everything finally had an explanation.

“Sei-kun! Is Kenken okay?!”

“Miki-kun… Yes… He is okay… He just had breathed smoke from the fire and is being taken care of right now…”

“Tsubaki was caught in a fire?” looking behind the redhead could see the three unknown figures behind Mikki and got confused once the silver haired one had asked for him. He looked back to the brunette who told him that he shouldn’t worry, as Ginko was their friend as well. 

Still a bit confused about the three people with Mikki, he started to talk about the moment. Inside their apartment, a small brown cat appeared. Seito was alone by that hour and caressed and patted it a lot before it moved to the balcony of their neighbor. He didn’t mind much, just continued his life as it was. Kento came back home later that day and as he was entering in the house, a sudden fire started in their neighbor’s house. Even if their apartment wasn’t caught in the fire, the smoke quickly spreaded all over the place and Kento ended up breathing too much of it. In mid of so much chaos, Seito called the firefighters and took his brother away, with the poor redhead barely being able to breath. 

They were safe, but according to the firefighters, the neighbors didn’t survive at all. 

Hearing the story, he couldn't help but feel worried still about his best friend, however it actually sounded familiar to something he heard that morning. Nozomu then recalled the story told by Mei on the same day and couldn't help but cry a bit scared. Seeing the boy feeling uneasy, Soma approached him and took him closer to his chest, offering a place for Mikki to rest a bit. Seeing the scene the redhead looked directly to the yellow eyes of the crane who stayed like this for a few minutes, before talking about the situation again.

"Kento didn't got hurt or anything right?"

"No, he is okay…"

"I see… Bon, you shouldn't worry much"

"Bon?"

"Sou-chan calls me like this…" Mikki took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Seeing the boy being taken care like this, made the redhead chuckle a bit. Both of them looked at him trying to understand the reaction.

"I didn't knew you lived with so many caring people, Miki-kun!" Hearing this, the brunette realized that he was quite right, he didn't notice how much those youkais cared about him until that. He was sure of Soma, of course, but seeing Ginko approaching and Rentaro watching on the back started to click on his head how much they also started to care about him.

They all sat on the reception, waiting for any news of Kento. Nozomu quietly staring at Rentaro playing on his phone, who seeing his worried eyes just pulled the boy closer laying his head on his shoulder to rest, Soma and Seito talking about how both of them had met 'Bon' and the crane convincing how the redhead should call him like this as well. The fox was the only one uneasy, even his transformation felt like being threatened by his feelings. He deeply cared about Kento, maybe more than the priest. As much as the priest had gave him a home, the younger redhead had saved his life back then, if it wasn't by that fateful encounter, he didn't know what could had been of him. Ginko felt bad for not being there when Kento was in danger and not being able to thank back what he had done just kept making him more and more unstable. 

Two soft hands squeezed his shoulders quite gently. Looking back Mikki had left from the seat close to the Tengu and walked to him to try calming him down. He had a worried smile, like if he could understand what Ginko was feeling. Sitting back he gave him a smile and started talking to him, whispering voice in order to Seito don't hear anything.

"Hey, Gingin… Sorry, I feel like I could had avoided it"

"What do you mean?"

"... Remember the story Sei-kun told us?" The fox nodded his head answering to the question "So… This morning, a friend of us told a story about a cat putting houses on fire… Kenken actually thought you may know something about it, but then… All that stuff happened with Mitsu and I forgot…"

"... A Cat… A Bakeneko behind all this?"

"... Sei-kun said the cat went to his neighbor after it”

“There is a possibility.”

They stayed quiet for a moment trying to think about it, until the doctor came out saying that Kento was already okay and had no issues. Hearing that his brother would be discharged from the hospital, Seito asked to see him and without any word the fox stood up as well. Understanding the request, the redhead asked for both of them to see and with that they went inside.

With the vision of seeing his brother okay, Seito felt like he could hug him for a long time after being worried for so long, but looking back there was still that big guy on the door feeling awkward to do anything. He asked Kento how he felt, if he could breath, how he was doing and seeing all the reactions so far had been followed by a small glance at the man on the door, it clicked on the older brother's head something. He smiled to his little brother and said he would give time to them to talk and once gone, after making sure the door was closed, the silver haired man went close to the bed of the boy.

"Are you okay, Tsubaki?"

"H-Hm… Sorry, Vega-san… I didn't want to worry you" he saw the fox take his hand and put on his hair

"Don't need to say sorry to me. I'm just glad you are okay." Kento stroke a bit the hair of Ginko's human form who nuzzled against his hand as an habit of doing it as a fox. Feeling the man against his hand made Kento's heart to beat fast as a consequence and he almost could feel his entire face turning red. "Also, could you call me by my name? I know you hold the name Vega onto you, but your brother may suspect from it…"

"A-Ah, sure! T-Then… Ginko-san?!"

"Hm, like this. Kento."

With the time being spent together, Kento calmed a bit down, Ginko didn't seem to wanting ask anything about the fire and this made him a bit calmer.

The quietness of the hospital and the hour just started to make everyone sleepy around there. The fox who had been inside the room had fallen asleep together with the boy, Mikki was curling in the waiting room chair with Rentaro by his side, the brunette had his head on his shoulder while the Tengu laid his on the boy's head, the crane was also sleeping curled on one of the chairs as he slept while talking with Seito. 

In the middle of this peace, Ginko felt the hand on his hair move a bit. It didn't felt like he was going to take his hand away, but more like if he had been struggling with something. Noticing this could be a nightmare out of the panic he had to live in the burning build he quickly woke up but by the time he took the boy's hand and looked to the side, there was a calming Seito, very close to his brother's face, caressing his hair and giving him a small peck on his forehead. Seeing that scene, the fox looked a bit in shock, he wasn't sure when Seito entered the room, he didn't hear the door and he didn't feel his presence, after tucking Kento properly, the green eyes of the older one looked directly to his and with that, he froze in place.

"Habashiri-kun, you really don't hold very well while sleeping" a smile formed on his face. Not understanding what the man was talking he was about to say something, however his words were stopped by a hand pointing to his head. Touching it the man felt his fox ears had came out and for one second he felt a bit of panic out of being discovered. "I noticed very early… You, Yagami-kun and Atago-kun… You all are youkais right?" Not knowing how to talk about it, the fox felt his bones freeze and not being able to move anything, his jaw wouldn't open to talk, his hands wouldn't move away from Kento's "I'm not going to call you all out, and I'm not going to tell Bon I know about it… This is going to be our little secret…"

"... What are you planning?"

"... Habashiri-kun, I'm a person very interested on the occult you know? But I can recognize when something is planned, like a movie story or a haunted house, and when it's legit." Seito sat down on his brother's bed and kept caressing his face, the boy feeling so comfortable he nuzzled against his brother's hand "The story about the Bakeneko, have you heard about it?"

Ginko quickly remembered the conversation he had with Nozomu early on that same night, he remembered about his suspicious about the fire being a Bakeneko, but nothing had been proved. He looked to Seito, as if answered the question with only that look, the redhead understanding that reaction gave a kind smile and started telling the story.

"It's been spread all over the place, there is a brown cat going around the streets. As if it searches for something… Maybe an owner, maybe a home… It's not clear, but it's clearly there, entering in people's house and searching, until it doesn't find it and in rage he burns the house down…" he paused for a minute "I believe this is the cat who I patted today, Habashiri-kun, and I believe this is what caused the fire on my neighbor's home."

"... How can you be so sure?"

"I was able to see through Yagami-kun, wasn't I? It wasn't hard to see that cat was different…"

"... … I will tell Miki to put eyes on it…"

"Habashiri-kun, this cat needs to be stopped. Others may suffer just like we did… I trust you and Bon to take care it."

  
  
  


Having to go to school right after spending his night sleeping in the hospital wasn't that good. He didn't felt like he slept, and to get it more worrying, Ginko asked to spend a bit of time in Kento's home until his brother allowed him to go back to school. Meeting Mitsukuni and telling him all the story of the fire while feeling his body was about to drop didn't feel that comfortable either and Nozomu wondered if he had to stay with this sensation for the rest of the day. 

Stepping inside the building, both he and his master were very intrigued to see a bunch of girls rounded on someone on the entrance. They approached to see what was the fuss all about and there was the younger blue haired boy with glasses with a cat on his shoulder while all the girls kept wanting to pet it.

"Can I pet it, Yano?"

"I want to hold it!"

"Wait! Does it have a name?"

"Ah, no… I didn't think on a name yet" the boy said while looking to the brown cat.

"What about Tama-chan?"

"No, what about Ma-chan!! Ma-chan sounds so cute!!"

Reiji looked to the cat as if he asked for the approval of the cat towards the name, to which he nuzzled very close to his face, making the boy understand he had liked that name.

"Okay, Ma-chan it is then."


	6. Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ﾉД`) Sorry for delaying so many stuff! I was having a bit of trouble in continuing the chapters and some new ideas had been appearing in my mind recently for this and other stories!
> 
> I promise I didn't abandon any of my fanfics for Dankira and I'll keep posting them until I finally can finish the story so please keep looking foward to the next chapters!!

It felt like the cat was very close to Reiji even if the boy reaffirmed various times how he just had got the pet last night on the streets. It kept nuzzling on the blue haired boy’s lap, showing him his belly as if asking for some more attention and spoiling. When he asked for Ma-chan to wait him outside the school, he did, but he kept watching the boy from the window, as he climbed the place very smartly without any fear. 

Mikki watched as they were all reunited at the second year class to eat and Reiji had trouble to keep the cat quiet for him to be able to do anything. He asked for the food, he asked for attention and Mei kept laughing on how this felt very different from the usual Reiji they were used to see.

As the laughs were taking the room, a small figure opened the door entering searching for something, it was from the middle school as the uniform suggested and it seemed a very fancy one. Short and silky white hair, beautiful blue eyes with yellow reflections, you could feel the bourgeoisie air coming from that tiny boy, or probably it was the smell of his expensive cologne.

As his blue eyes spotted the table where all of them were gathered, he angrily stomped all the way there and sulking to one of the students started to talk.

“Bloody Hell!” He loudly said in a very heavy english accent “You were here all the time!” he said directing his words to Reiji who still fought a bit with his needy cat

“Sorry, is there anything you needed help with, Gekkoin?”

“Aren’t you that loser’s babysitter?! Put him on his place already!” hearing the angry tone of the small student, the cat slowly stopped and had put his eyes to the boy that screamed at his new owner “Huh? Why do you have a cat here! Isn’t this against school rules?!”

“Ma-chan keeps following Reijicchi, Noerun” the priest said trying to defend the friend who had been troubled all the time with the cat “What you wanted to talk with him?”

“That loser Sora! He keeps running away from school!”

“Sora?”

As the small student tried to explain himself to the blue haired one, the cat quickly jumped from his lap to the boy’s face. It seemed very angry at the younger one for some reason and without pity it decided to attack. Reiji tried to stop the cat while everyone else tried to protect Noel. Once they got separated, the angry small boy kept screaming about the cat, but was quickly pushed outside the class by the students to calm down.

"Ma-chan didn't like Noerun talking all bossy to you…" the brown haired boy said sitting next to Reiji as he sighed looking to the cat

"I didn't expect this to happen… But I will need to see what is going on with Sora later on."

"Reijichi is such a responsible person~"

After classes were over, Nozomu waved goodbye to some friends as he, Mitsukuni and Oboro waited for the last one of the group to arrive. The memories of the hospital came back to him, feeling a bit empty for the miss of Kento in the entire day. He was resting still, and should come back by tomorrow, but the way how things happened kept bothering him inside.

"... Hey, Mitsu…"

"Hm?" As he called for his teacher to ask about the urban legend Seito had told them the day before, a black feather fell between the students calling their attention quickly and giving the priest a bit of a panic attack "Huh? Isn't that…"

"Renren?! What is he doing here?!" Before they could even question themselves a shadow coming down from the skies had fallen behind Oboro, giving them a good startle. Appearing to them in fully modern outfits and taking everything of black Mikki had in his wardrobe was the Tengu.

"You took too long!" the purple eyes angrily looked at the brown haired one, scolding him in front of his friends “Why you spend until afternoon inside here? This is stupid.”

“What are you thinking coming here like this, Tengu!” Mitsukuni said a bit loudly trying to put some authority over the youkai “Walking around like this that carelessly would call attention of other humans!"

"I have a name! You calling me loud like this calls more attention!" He sighed ignoring the human who tried to scold him again, now turning his full attention to the brown haired one "Let's go already, it was boring sitting on the shrine all day with that crane and it was even more boring watching you do nothing for hours."

"Renren was watching me?! But why are you here? And why you took all my black clothes!"

"You promised to go buy a game with me today! And that crane said if I was going to be out, then I should be wearing something and told me to pick something from your wardrobe… You have a bad taste in clothing."

Nozomu sighed as he heard the annoyed Tengu saying those things but he was right about something, he had promised to go out and buy games for Rentaro to play while he was out and he wouldn't break this promise. He apologized to Mitsukuni who kept skeptical, but as Yukari arrived he dismissed the priest from today's practice and told him to at least study a bit more for tomorrow's train.

They went on different ways. Miki together with the Tengu to the city's shopping district while the other three got to the Minamoto Dojo. 

Walking around, the human's head was still dizzying around, to the point he didn't even notice all the gaming stores they skipped while slowly walking. Noticing his mood wasn't the best, Rentaro sighed and quickly scanned the closest restaurant he could find, taking the boy by his hand and dragging him inside. Surprised by the action of the boy, he kept watching wondering what Rentaro had planned to do and in a minute they were sitting in one of the tables of that place. 

Not understanding much what the Tengu had brought him there for, he just watched as the waitress gave them the menu, giggling from time to time while looking at them. Once she moved away, the Youkai spoke.

"What is the problem?"

"Huh?"

"You are wandering around and not paying attention to your surroundings, what is the problem?"

The priest hadn't noticed how he was until the raven one called him out. It felt weird to don't see Kento around and thinking about what happened had drown him in thoughts. Something in the corner of his mind kept bothering him as well, but he quite couldn't tell what and now that Rentaro had asked him, he couldn't answer, everything he knew how to speak about was about the feelings towards Kento's absence throughout the day.

"It doesn't seem it's only this…" he sighed "I brushed it off, because I thought it wasn't a big deal, it didn't seem anything threatening…" the green eyes of Mikki quickly looked over to Rentaro a bit surprised "I thought you may had been feeling a youkai that I've seen nearby and this was making you feel overwhelming or something"

"Youkai? Another one?" The surprise on the brunette's voice was clear making now the Tengu confused as for how he was reacting to this new "Where?"

"It was a Bakeneko, but it didn't seem anything special. When I arrived and went to search for you, I saw a cat on the window and heard it talking to itself… It wasn't that big, neither had two tails, so I could quickly see it was just a Bakeneko"

Hearing that, something clicked on his mind. Flashbacks of the legend Seito had said, the thing actually happening to Kento's neighbors and then… He heard it again… Reiji's story, the cat on the streets, how he quickly decided to follow the boy and how possessive he was about him, to the point he even tried to scratch Noel.

"Ma-chan…"

Those were his only words as he quickly reached his phone to send a desperate text message to his master. Rentaro not knowing the situation kept asking what was the problem, as the brunette quickly tapped his phone's keyboard in order to warn Mitsukuni about it.

_ Reiji is in danger. _

Without waiting much, the two boys ran from the restaurant leaving out the staff confused. No matter how fast they ran, he didn’t think they would arrive in time. When he was about to give up on running, he felt Rentaro’s cold hand taking his and pulling him to an empty and quiet alley. Confused on the action the human watched as the tengu took him in his arms and told him to hold tightly before his wings appeared on his back, not giving Nozomu time to question as he quickly took flight.

The surprise of being so high on the sky panicked the boy a bit, making him squeeze the raven one’s neck while screaming and crying.

“Calm down!” He said while trying to keep both of them on the sky “Just hold tightly and tell me where we are supposed to go”

“... He… At this hour must be at Soracchi’s house... I’ll tell you where to go… If I can see from here…”


	7. A Certain Bakeneko's Love Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*/_＼) Sorry for taking longer on those chapters!  
> I still really want to finish this fanfic or else I would guilt me for life to abandon one more half-way!  
> Hoping this chapter will be enjoyable, and please take a look on last chapter if needed!!

At that house, no matter how much Reiji came there to take care of Sora, seeing Noel around the place felt weird. It didn’t fit to the usual aesthetic of the boy himself, but he didn’t dare to ask why he lived with the blonde boy or anything.

Reiji was called everyday to that house in order to take care of both of the children, so they wouldn’t be alone, but today in special, he was asked by Noel to be very watchful of Sora. Remembering that earlier that day Noel had told him the same thing, he asked for details on what was going on with the blonde one and with a deep sigh, Noel started to talk with him.

He started to explain that, once ,while coming back home with Sora, they ended up finding a snake. Being the child they knew, Sora didn’t think twice before taking the snake in hand without even looking if it was venomous or not. They took the snake home, but Sora was denied from staying with it as his parents quickly dismissed the snake as very dangerous. Since then, Noel had been noticing that even if he kept the usual cheerful excitement, more than ever Sora would disappear, go off from school or from home. It was usual for the blonde child to run around, but disappear that often wasn’t that common.

As the ‘tea time’ conversation with Reiji was going on, the new pet of the older one approached, stretching only to go to his owner’s lap and curl there, looking at the small child with a suspicious look. Noticing the look from the cat, Noel felt bothered and somehow intimidated as it keeps staring at him with the vivid eyes. 

“What is the problem with your cat?”

“Hm? Ma-chan?” noticing the conversation being interrupted, the blue haired boy’s hands quickly stopped the unconscious movement of caressing its fur and paid attention to Noel’s words

“Why does it acts like this! Can’t you control it?”

Noticing now what the child talked about, Reiji took the cat in his hands and stared at it very confused… The big eyes of the feline looked at him in a pleading way as if he knew he was in trouble for something... 

“I guess he just feels a bit threatened by you, Gekkoin-san…” he replied with a sad smile as he put the cat back on his lap.

“Hmph, at least he knows his place!”

With the tea time returning, a strong gust of wind opened violently the windows of the house startling the two students and the cat making all of them look to the source of the noise. It was quite strong, and with it being that strong, Reiji quickly put Mahiru on the chair he was sitting, as he stood up and went to the window of the younger boy’s room, searching for any hint of danger before closing it. 

However, the boy barely could turn his back to the window before it quickly opened again, even more strongly than before, with the wind taking all over the room, making a mess out of it. Noel tried to hold himself to the chair, but it didn’t take too long that together with the chair, all of his belongings went crashing to the ground. Right after him, the cat fell from where it was, making the chair fly away through the room, and held with his claws on the boy’s carpet to don’t fly together with it. 

From the window a tall and built up figure climbed through it, followed by another one a bit more skinnier, with the wind not stopping, the muscular one quickly scanned the room and put his eyes to the cat on the carpet before saying with his deep voice a single: “We’ve found it.”

Pushing the boy with glasses on the ground, he entered the room together with the other man and quickly went to the cat, they didn’t seem bothered by that strong wind at all, it actually felt like the wind was coming from him.

“B-Bloody Hell! What is the meaning of this!!” the tinier one said while looking to the two tall figures approaching them.

“Gekkoin! Please! Be careful! Don’t let them touch you!”

Scared about what was about to happen, Noel was at one step of running away, when suddenly the taller one tried to take Reiji’s cat on his hands, who quickly ran and tried to escape. As if he was controlling the wind itself, the man closed the window not allowing it to go out by there.

“You are not escaping from it. Trying to pass out as a normal cat to come in human’s house and kill them… You sure have some guts.”

“Oh my, Oh my… I wonder if it’ll reveal it’s true identity…” As they approached the cat again, the blue haired one in an instinct quickly took it in his hands and hugged it in protection, surprising both of the men who just invaded the house.

“No!” he screamed after stopping them “I won’t let you two take Ma-chan away!”

“Tch… He was deceived that easily by this creature?”

“Well, not everyone can tell the difference of a bakeneko to a common cat right off the bat, Habashiri-kun.”

“Bakeneko?” Hearing the two talk about the cat, the blue eyes looked through the glasses to the brown cat in his hands, as if it knew what they talked about and as if the guilt fell over the cat it made a very nervous face, one that Reiji wasn’t sure he ever saw a cat do.

Noel kept quietly confused about the entire situation, until the taller man demanded Reiji to give him the cat, but before the boy could even say anything, a new voice echoed through the room startling and making everyone even more confused.

“And to think the plan was going so well!” it said a little bit sulky “Well, there is nothing I can do now…” 

And in a moment, the brown cat in Reiji’s hand, had turned into a beautiful figure. Pinkish Brown hair, with half tied up in a small ponytail on the side, beautiful pink eyes that were enhanced by the makeup around it, a very beautiful kimono with prints of snakes, butterflies and flowers, falling from his shoulders, and very open on the legs, showing the fact that underneath it the figure used what it looked like a black tight dress and even trendy long boots, twitching cat ears, and a very long tail, wrapping itself around the blue haired boy’s leg, and the cheeky smile that looked to both of the men inside the room as if he was able to take them down.

“W-What just…” Without being able to finish his sentence, Reiji felt the arms of the figure, who he thought until now was his cat Ma-chan, wrap around his neck while still looking at the men who invaded Noel’s room

“You two are very annoying, disturbing my life with Reiji that easily!”

“Were you planning to burn him as well?” hearing the silver haired man’s question, both of the children looked at the figure a bit scared as if they wished for an answer that didn’t took too long to come

“Eh? Reiji had pampered me well, why in the world I would burn him…” It continued “But I was really thinking on putting the face of that little boy on fire, it would be quite funny to see him panicking like that and learning his lesson of not talking so bossy around others” 

“W-What!” hearing the word of the ‘cat’, Noel’s face quickly paled, before being shielded by the redhead man who positioned in front of him

“So, you were really the one burning other’s house… What was the reason?”

“Hm? Humans are annoying! They don’t know how to treat well something good when it comes to them! They would mistreat and kick me away and when I burned their house in return, am I the one supposed to be wrong for this?”

“You were killing innocents…”

“I am doing what I need to survive.” The cat stood up leaving his ‘master’ on the ground still in shock “Also, aren’t you supposed to understand me the most… Since we are the same…” He pointed to where the men were found making Noel look suspiciously towards his protector.

Before any answer was given, the door burst open, and a familiar figure appeared to Noel for the first time in all this time. Nozomu Miki together with a boy dressed from head to toe in black arrived in a hurry, making Noel quickly stand up and run to the priest asking for an explanation and for help with the entire situation.

Nozomu quickly put Noel behind him, as he was behind the boy in black all this time, noticing the situation the boy in black widened his purple eyes seeing the figures who were present in the scene.

“Ginko? What are you doing here?”

“With Sei-kun?!”

“Ara, ara…” the redhead sighed “This will be something fun to explain later” he turned back to the cat youkai “Bon, I’m glad you’ve finally arrived, we need to settle things here.”

“HA! Like if a priest can stop me! I’m not afraid of a boy who just knows how to carry a false lucky charm around!” 

With the mocking voice, the bakeneko quickly summoned various fireballs, recognizing what the cat was about to do, the Tengu told the priest what to do, and he took one of his ofudas from his pockets and used it to defend himself as the cat tried to throw one of the fireballs at him. Surprised that the defense actually worked and the priest's ofudas were actually working the cat only loudly questioned.

"It would be dumb to don't prevent ourselves with a cat putting fire on buildings" was everything the Tengu said before taking from his back a fan made out of leaves. He quickly swop it making a strong and centered gust of wind that was able to hit the cat and make him lose his balance

Not allowing that to defeat him, the cat once again tried to attack them with the fireballs, but this time the Tengu swop his fan again now making a even more strong wind that was able to blow the fire back at the cat. Without waiting he was about to try once again, another strong one in order to blow him away, however before he could continue the big hands of Ginko held his arm, making him stop.

"Ginko! Why?! I was about to take him down!"

"There is a human there! He'll get hurt if you do something!"

Noticing that the cat, who was hurt still by his own fireballs, slowly moved to the arms of the boy who he got attached to. Crying and whining, trying to get the attention of the boy as he sought a safe place to keep attacking.

Reiji just stood there unable to move or speak, still trying to process what was the deal with the cat he had taken under his care…

A Bakeneko. A youkai.

He had been tricked by the poor stray cat, covered in ashes and hungry. Those big eyes that called his attention, everything was a lie and now he was in mid a literal storm, where youkais and for some reason Nozomu Miki were fighting. 

"Reijichi! Don't fall for it!" He heard the voice of the older human talk "He is trying to use you! Please don't let him get near you!"

"Miki-san…" 

"Your stupid priest! You and this boy need to SHUT UP!" With the anger taking care of him, the cat created another fireball, trying to hit the priest and the boy he protected behind his back.

"Miki!!" As both the Tengu and the Fox noticed the fireball go to the boy, the despair filled over their heads as Miki didn't have time to take his ofuda.

Rentaro was about to swipe the fire away with his winds again, but before he could do it, something had cut the fireball out of existence, surprising everyone who was still there. 

"Miki! Are you okay?"

"Mitsu! You actually came!!" 

"Ugh, him…"

With the general reaction, the cat once again tried to produce a fireball to hit the Tengu who now had his guard down. Noticing it, Miki left Noel near Mitsukuni, and jumped in front of Rentaro protecting him with the ofuda he had finally found.

"So this is the Youkai that had been burning buildings?" Mitsukuni asked approaching the priest

"Yes, it seems he was disguising like a cat all this time" the one to answer instead was the fox, who at this point was not holding his disguise very well. "He is using that human as a shield. We need to do something…"

"Mitsu, that one is Ma-chan! As much as what he had done was bad, I don't think we should hurt him…"

While hearing all the information, Mitsukuni started to form a plan in his head. He looked towards Nozomu and with a smile it felt like all the information had been passed through them. The master was the first one to go and tried to attack the cat, swinging the sword towards it while the claws of the bakeneko clashed defending from it. Slowly, the fight started to get distant from Reiji, who now tried to escape from there in silence and with the priest's help, he was put close to Noel and Seito. Once Mitsukuni cornered the Youkai in the window of the room, the smirk of the cat grew as it seemed a perfect situation to blow another fireball right there on the newcomer's face and burn him down.

"What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to end me already?"

"As much as it should be the first procedure to deal with malevolent youkais like you, my plan is another." He turned his head back "NOW!"

"Renren!!" With the signal Rentaro understood what the plan was supposed to be and in a fast movement created the strongest gust of wind he could do.

Mitsukuni held himself on the windows and as the strong wind passed by he saw the cat being thrown away from the window. It tried to hold itself as much as it could, but as Miki approached the window to see the human form of the bakeneko struggling to keep there, he simply put another ofuda over the cat's head turning it back to the cat form. 

Rentaro stopped the wind as Nozomu held the cat on his hand as the plan had properly worked.

"I never thought I would feel for this cat." The Tengu said taking out some giggles from the fox who had pat both of his and Nozomu's head 

"You two did a great job!"

"Yes! Here, have a candy-chan for this amazing plan! You too, Minamoto-kun!" The redhead started to give out some of the candies he always had in stock to the trio who was able to defeat the bakeneko and soon turned to the two victims who had been hiding behind him "Here, you two also deserve this!"

"How can you give me a candy in a situation like this! What just happened! Why did this man have tails and animal ears! Who are y—" before Noel could continue complaining, Seito put a candy on his mouth that somehow put him to sleep. Seeing the sleepy Noel on the ground, they all stared in confusion to the redhead who kept smiling

"Oya? I wonder if the candy-chan relaxed him too much…"

No matter what had happened, they all had to clean after their messes and soon, Noel's room was like if never had been touched with the child soundly asleep on his bed. They all came out of the room with Nozomu handing the cat to Reiji.

"Miki-san, I don't know if I still want to stay with him…"

"Reijichi… I know how you may be feeling…" he said with his green eyes looking to a certain boy covered in black "But Ma-chan just needs some time with someone caring… That's all he wanted after all… He won't do anything against you and this ofuda will block any power he may try to use, so don't worry!"

"... You think he is mad at me?"

"Maybe a little bit… But he'll forgive you eventually… again… I know just right this feeling!"

The boy in glasses took the cat in his hands and stared at him for a couple of seconds before smiling and keeping it in his hand. 

"Thank you, Miki-san! I will take proper care of him and won't let him do anything wrong!"

"I trust you!!"

With that, Ginko and Seito were about to go out of the house, a sad smile formed over Nozomu's face remembering why Ginko wouldn't be coming back with him, but as he and Rentaro followed them out the house, he heard the deep voice warning.

"Tomorrow I'm coming back. Warn Yagami to let the door open."

"..." With his eyes shining the boy gave his cute smile and replied "Nyahaha! I will be waiting for you Gingin!!"

"Well! I will be going back to the dojo! I left Yukari and Oboro worried back there!"

"See you tomorrow morning, Mitsu!"

And with this, everyone parted their ways. Rentaro took Nozomu back on his arms and took flight once more. This time the brunette took time to appreciate the view of the city from the sky, all the lights turned on in a beautiful scenery… This somehow felt comforting and without warning, his body fell asleep.

Landing on the temple with an asleep priest in his arms, the Tengu sighed and slowly walked to his room putting him on his bed and staring at his face for a few seconds before coming out of the room and finding the crane who until now was cleaning the shrine.

"Oh, you were able to find Bon then! How was i— why are you filled with ashes?"

"I think I need a bath… and so does he. I will fill in for you after that."

Rentaro took off the clothes he took from the boy getting ready to a good and relaxing bath. After washing all the ashes from his body, he entered in the bath finally relaxing a bit from the day he had. He hated to work like this, but at the same time he didn't want to leave the priest to do it all by himself… While he kept thinking about the entire day, he heard a Melody coming out from the woods around the shrine… 

… It sounded a beautiful Melody, but… Why didn't it sound like a human?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the arcs I was the most excited to write, finishing Mahiru's part on this makes me a bit happy! The next chapter is already done, but I would like to finish chapter 9 first before posting, so please be patient!  
> Thanks for following and I hope you're enjoying this fanfic as much as I'm enjoying writing it ♡ ～('▽^人)

**Author's Note:**

> ヽ(o＾▽＾o)ノ I hope you enjoyed! This chapter took me 4 pages, but seeing the number of words actually made me wonder if it was that lengthy?   
> Anyway! I'll be seeing you guys in the next chapter!!


End file.
